Sensing modules are used in wide variety of application including, for example, residential, commercial, automotive, aerospace, industrial, and medical applications. In many applications, sensor modules may include one or more sensor devices that detect, for example, flow, pressure, temperature, and/or any other parameters of interest. In some cases, the exposure of the sensor devices to condensation or the like can cause damage to the sensor devices resulting in premature failure of the sensor module. As such, what would be desirable is a system and method for mitigating condensation in such sensor modules.